The Twist in Our Fates
by StellaSunny
Summary: [REWRITE, Inspiration from the fault in our stars] Bloom Athena is a teenager who was diagnosed with Thyroid Cancer at the age of 14, and also is forced to go to a Support Group she always tried to make her life good as it can be. but when she meets a boy named Sky Henry things become more better for both of their lives I guess it was a Twist in their fates.
1. Chapter 1

**REMAKE DUE TO CURRENT THINGS!**

**ALSO I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!**

**A/N: I had rude comments about my other story about this before again I'm gonna make this story over. because I had inspiration from the Fault In Our Stars Book to make this and yes you guys are right I can't turn Cancer into a Drug so it was my mistake from doing that anyways. **

Bloom P.O.V

My name is Bloom, I'm 17 years old and I have thyroid cancer that causes fluid in my lungs. I was diagnosed with it at the age of fourteen, and I have to use a breathing oxygen tank so I can breathe.

So far I feel like life is just... I don't know I barely wanted to go to school My Mom also wanted Me to make some friends or socialize! at school since we moved to a new town. But no not happening the friends I use to have I moved away from I never wanted to go to school in the first place, but my parents says I have to for a descent education and graduate college yeah if I live.

Anyways my Mom started noticing I do not move around like I use to and she also notice I started to get depressed the worst part about my life is that I have to go to Cancer Patient Support Group My Mom insisted that I try it since it's a new Town and new Start for everyone.

"Bloom, wake up." said my older sister Daphne shaking me on my shoulder.

"I don't want to go to school!" I screamed

"It's Saturday!"

"NO!" I screamed

"You have to go you have no choice!" yelled my Mom

"I rather die in my bed then go to that support group!"

"Bloom please do it for your big sister." Daphne said to me I didn't even look at her, she graduated from high school and she's going to college probably in a few months at least she's lucky to be successful.

"No..."

She sighed, then left my room the only way to get me out of bed my Mom told Me I would be grounded for life if I don't go she didn't want to be serious because of my condition. so I got up washed up and put my clothes on, "There happy now!?" I yelled at my Parents, Mom drove me to the support group.

"So...uh...how's school?" she asked me, I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. "Bad?..."

"What would you care?" I asked

"I don't get why your acting like this almost everyday."

"I can't socialize, I have depression, I have no friends at all and also-" I paused I didn't want to say anything else because she already looks sad already.

Ten short minutes later we we're already at the building I got out the car and walked to the building then My Mom rolled down her window and the said "Make some friends and socialize!" she smiled I couldn't help but laugh and smile a little I hope this support group thing goes well even though it's my first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter everyone sorry for a long update I am trying to focus on a video(Cause I'm a video editor) and trying to audition for the best two studios as well and I've tried to audition for some time now^^so enjoy this chapter hope you guys like it :)**

Chapter 2

Bloom walked in the building it was big and beautiful she bumped into someone by accident. "Sorry..." what Bloom could all but say.

"Oh, no it's okay." The boy said he was kinda cute Blonde hair blue eyes. they both walked in the support group and sat down, the leader of the group was named Tina everyone prayed for the people who died a few months ago and it was a long list then she sang a song.

"God is our savior smoking is bad, drugs are bad anything that is harmful to your body is bad." Tina singed

_'Oh god someone please kill me now.' _Bloom said in her thoughts, Five minutes later Tina was finally done with the song.

"Everyone, we have a new person joining our group today why don't you introduce yourself?" Tina smiled Bloom stood up.

"My name is Bloom Athena I just moved here about a couple of days ago and... that's pretty much it."

"Do you have any fears or goals?"

"My Fear is messing everything up." she responded "And I'm not afraid of Dying." she lied

"Well, um okay I guess that's it for today see you all again tomorrow." Bloom was standing at the side-walk waiting for her Mom the boy that she bumped into was standing next to her.

"So, you don't talk much do you?" the boy asked with a smile

"No, not really..." Bloom responded putting her hair behind her ear. "Wait what's your name?"

"Why?"

"Because you could be a Serial Killer or a Tree Murder for all I know." She smiled they both laughed a little.

"It's Sky Henry just by the way."

"How come you're in the support group?"

"I use to smoke and it caused me to have lung cancer but I survived it."

"Oh..." she sighed "Lucky you." she mumbled under her breath

Bloom's Mom finally pulled up.

"I can see you finally made a friend." Miriam smiled

"Um..." Bloom blushed "Yeah,"

"We should go see a movie sometime." said Sky

"Yeah, Maybe." Bloom smiled then got in the car she waved goodbye and he wave back.

"He seems nice." said Miriam

"He's a stranger I don't know him." Bloom responded

"Okay then what's his name?"

"Sky Henry."

"Then he's not a stranger if he's in your group and you know his name."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Oh. by the way you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Do I have to?" she whined

"Yes Bloom you do, Mr. Francis needs to see how you're doing with your breathing and etc."

"At the doctor there's always good news and bad news."

"I know honey but sometimes we all need to know sometimes."

Bloom was sitting on the couch searching through channels

"PF? No! I hate it because they replaced KP, Ooh Dance Academy nah, H2O blah, Blah, what's this?" Bloom asked herself, it was a music a video

_Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't Love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

**[Stay with me by: Sam Smith] **

Bloom though she heard her Mom crying in her room, Bloom got up and went to sneak a peek she putted her ear against the door.

"Why would it be suicide?" Miriam said in a crying tone, she was crying a lot "I don't know why she would do that, she loves everyone so much she's seems all happy all the time! I'll visit her tomorrow at the hospital is there any chance she'll make it?"

Bloom was wondering who she was talking about but she didn't want to get in the mess so she sat back down. "Daphne was supposed to be home already where is she?" Bloom said to herself, The Next Day Bloom went into the kitchen and ate an apple

"You don't want no break feast honey?" asked Miriam, she shook her head

"Nah, I don't like omelets."

"Oh, that's right sorry honey we forgot." said Oritel

"No, it's okay I'm just worried about Daphne because she didn't come home last night..." she sighed

"She uh...told me that she was spending the night over her friend's house." Miriam said in a shaky voice

"Are you okay because your voice seems shaky?"

"I'm Fine I just have a lump in my throat." she lied

"I'm going to my room, call me when we leave for the doctor appointment or whatever Patty oh people." she walked up stairs

"When are we going to tell her?" asked Oritel

"NEVER!, she almost noticed I'm not going to tell hr about it." Miriam responded (almost shouted) "After the doctor's appointment I'll go take her to see...I don't know if I can do this what if she dies from the injuries?"

"She'll survive I promise..."

**Well, do you guys know who they was talking about? it's actually easy I don't know why I'm asking that but anyways I think Sam Smith stay with me is like about him begin Gay and try to ignore the people that's against it I'm not against Gay Marriage because my state is still debating(I Think) until the next chapter **

_**-XOXO StellaSunny**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to say something before you guys read this chapter so pause don't read yet **go ahead and read the chapter if you don't care for this it's your choice.

_But if you want to read this sorry if it's long: _**before I started writing again like in **March or April **etc. I had to change my PenName like two times in a row or maybe three StellaSunny is not my real pen name either I don't know what it was at first but because obviously I was a bad writer**(Back in January and February) **and now I think people know I am because I turned a cancer into a drug back in the **Twist In Our Fate **I made a few mistakes before on my other stories I always think some of my stories doesn't have a chance of making it when I first started here I almost had a chance to get a lot reviews but um...I didn't keep the story on the plot and I was so retarded back then and I guessing some of you guys remembered the story **Tell Me I'm Your Nation Anthem? or either Northwest High? even Fame and Love, **it had a chance but I blew it off because of what I wrote and also it was a SXB BXB stories that had a chance and I might rewrite those stories again if you guys want me too and see how it went, yeah so I have a bad line of messing up some stories a bunch of times I kept fixing and fixing the page because I didn't even know there was a damn spell check. I even have to make a new account so no one would know me but I'm trying not to do that what made me write again back in March or April or etc. was Winxclublover1999 story called **Love story and Best Friends or more. **I read most of the chapters and it's **VERY GOOD **like amazing! also Princessannieofearklyon story **Princess of Earklyon **I read some chapters of stories because I use to not be into reading a lot but now I am I was always to shy to comment on stories and say **'it's very good continue please.' **and I really don't know why like now the reason I kept writing is because WinxclubLover1999 have ignored so many negative comments and I try my best at doing that too and I'm gonna try again at that. so anyways enjoy this chapter that's all I wanted to say so sorry if I wasted my time with that crap that's all I had to say because I gave a reason why I deleted all of my stories and... I just have to keep trying and do my best because what my goal was back in **January or February** was get 50 or 60 reviews**(I know that's never gonna happen anyways)** and also have people love the story as well I have to let my imagination flow so thank you for your time enjoy the chapter :) - **_**StellaSunny**_

**Ps: It took me a lot of coruage to write that. it gets annoying when I have to put periods at the end of a sentence... also my writing began on wattpad but I hated that site. and also one more thing this chapter is sad so some of you might cry**

Chapter 3

"Okay, your heart seems a little slower do you yell sometimes or either get upset and shout?" asked Dr. Francis

"Um...sometimes..." Bloom responded

"Try not to do that okay?"

"K." she said slowly, Miriam was driving to the hospital Bloom knew it because she know where to go home "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital...to see someone..."

"Okay, is it grandma?"

"No sweet heart it uh." she wiped her eyes "It isn't."

They both walked in the hospital Room where a girl was in it was

"Daphne!" Bloom said in shock

"Oh, hey there..." Daphne gave a weak smile

"What happened are you okay? did someone did this to-" Bloom qucikly said then she paused and turned around at her Mother "Wait, I heard you talking on the phone last night saying this was suicide commit."

"Daphne, why did you do this?" Miriam changed the subject Bloom folded her arms then rolled her eyes then gave a small sigh

"You guys might may no this but I use to get bullied in school by a group of girls I was finally glad it was over until I thought of some things, that I cut myself I had a history of an abusing boyfriend terrible then I just took that anger and ran into a building..." Daphne responded in a weak voice with a little cough

"Why did you never say anything about that?" Bloom asked

"I wanted to keep it to myself."

"You have to get help from somebody!" she yelled

"Bloom, please remember what Francis said." Miriam said trying to calm her down

"I don't see why I was brought into this world anyway it's just a game! a damn fucking game!..."

"No, it's not you have to enjoy the little things."

Bloom was holding her tears back

"I love you guys also dad and the rest it's my time to go." her eyes suddenly closed then the monitor went 'BEEP'

"DAPHNE NO PLEASE DON'T GO!" Bloom screamed and cried "DON'T GO!" She said shaking the pale body

"Bloom!" screamed Miriam

"PLEASE DON'T GO PLEASE! I NEED YOU! YOUR THE BEST OLDER SISTER A LITTLE SISTER COULD EVER HAVE TO KEEP ME GOING AT LIFE!" Bloom cried even harder she started to feel light-headed but she didn't care a doctor came rushing in.

"I'm sorry but you two need to leave." said the doctor a nurse was doing shocking on Daphne

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING!" Bloom screamed, "I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!"

"Bloom come on!" Miriam said grabbing her car and grabbing her by the shoulder it was that damn difficult Miriam didn't notice her oxygen tank was broken and the hair was coming out of it. how it broken Bloom dropped it and when she was shaking Daphne like crazy to wake her up.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU YELL AT ME MOM, I'M NOT LEAVING! WITHOUT DAPHNE SHE'S MY OLDER SISTER AND TAUGHT ME A LOT SHE CAN'T GO!" She stomped on the ground on her foot.

"BLOOM COME ON NOW! I MEAN IT YOUNG LADY!"

Bloom started to cough very hard she felt like something was taking her breath away and she felt dizzy and then she fell, Miriam gasped the nurse called some more doctors, they rushed Bloom into the E.R

**The Next Day...**

Bloom's blue cyan eyes opened, she realized she was on a breathing tube she stood up and she wasn't able to speak for a few moments the nurse gave her a white board and marker, Miriam and Oritel came in.

"Bloom, I'm so glad your alright!" Miriam hugged her and cried she then let go

Bloom quickly wrote 'WHERE'S DAPHNE!'

"Oh..." Oritel sighed he was crying a little too. "Sweetheart she didn't make it she gone."

They could see some tears coming from Bloom's eyes in sadness.

"I came as fast as I could where's Bloom!" shouted a voice it sounded like

"Stella, what are you doing here?" asked Miriam

"I moved here because-because the d-designer company offered my Mom a n-new job. and my Mom last night she heard something on the news about someone passing out with a breathing oxygen tank tube and screaming _**'I'm not leaving without Daphne'**_ I had to suspect it was Bloom then I came here crying in anger and tears." Stella said quickly she was catching her breath but the reason she's stuttering because she was holding back her tears.

Bloom quickly wrote 'Stella I'm so glad to see you I missed you a bunch [12 hearts inserted]'

"I did too..." Stella smiled with tears coming out of her eyes, her smiled faded into a frown "What happened to Daphne?"

Bloom then wrote 'She died in the hospital from her injures in a car accident.'

"I'm so sorry for your lost it must be difficult of what you guys are going through now, I'll think I'll go now. You guys need some alone time." she sighed "See you later Bloom." she waved then walked out the door still crying a bit, and then closed the door lightly

The nurse then walked in "We need to keep her here for a few more days." said the Nurse "We'll give her a new oxygen tank, so you have nothing to worry about the hospital is offering it to her for free after of what happened and a few gifts as well."

'How many days do I have to stay?' Bloom wrote

"Just until Wednesday." The Nurse responded

'Okay.' Bloom wrote

* * *

"I wonder where's Bloom she didn't come here today." said Sky

"Oh, I heard something about her on the news yesterday..." said Musa she was wearing dark shade glasses

"How did you know about if-" she cut him off

"If I can't see? I can hear duh!"

"But do you know if she's okay?"

"I'm not for sure this thing started out with her sister named 'Daphne Athena' who died in a car crash last night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here's the new chapter, when school starts I won't be updating everyday like usually because of Homework, Classes etc.**

Chapter 4

3 days have passed and Bloom was able to come back to Home

"Can you speak again?" asked Miriam

"Yeah..." Bloom responded "I still have a sore throat from all that yelling a bit." she rubbed her neck

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you." she started to cry

"Mom...please don't cry." she sat next to her on the couch.

"I feel like a bad Mother, you have a condition and I shouted at you and grabbed you to leave the room and know how much you miss Daphne." she cried even harder Bloom hugged her Mom,

_"Your not a bad Mom we all make mistakes in our lives...we all just make mistakes..."_ Bloom whispered to her. A few days later Daphne funeral day have arrived everyone was dressed in black but Bloom was dressed in a white short dress with white high heels and a head band.

Bloom P.O.V

Everyone was sitting down in rows Stella was sitting next to Me before the funeral started she said to Me_ 'Everything is going to be alright because Daphne is in your and all of our hearts...' _

"My loving and caring daughter is gone." My Mom started she was crying like I never seen before "She was beautiful, Talented, Wise even loved her little sister I couldn't ask for more." she smiled a bit she continued the loving speech for 5 more minutes then it was my Dad's turn then Me I took a deep breath because I know I was going to cry like no one ever seen before I didn't even start yet and I'm already crying, everyone could see it too.

"My...older sister..." I was wiping the tears from my eyes I was stuttering too much "She was the best person you could ever know as a best friend and sister at the same time, and I didn't want her to go but she left...I kept screaming her name but she didn't hear Me she didn't make it and I..." I was crying so much I couldn't say anything else but I with all my strength I tried. "I didn't want her to leave she's the one who kept Me going and supporting of the Cancer I have...this all started because of some very mean girls, an abusive boyfriend and she cuted herself she hidden it all behind the warm smile I see everyday! I miss it I miss it all the time through the good through the bad I miss it thank you Daphne you will never be forgotten because you will always live in My and Everyone else's hearts forever." Everyone clapped for Me I was hugged by some of my family members and friends even my Mom and Dad.

Before we carried on I wanted to sing a song I might have Thyroid Cancer but I try sometimes.

**[Never Let Me Go By: Florence + The Machine]**

_**Looking up from underneath**_

_**Fractured moonlight on the sea**_

_**Reflections still look the same to me**_

_**As before I went under**_

_**And it's peaceful in the deep**_

_**Cathedral where you cannot breathe**_

_**No need to pray, no need to speak**_

_**Now I am under all**_

_**And it's breaking over me**_

_**A thousand miles down to the sea bed**_

_**Found the place to rest my head**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me**_

_**And all this devotion was rushing out of me**_

_**In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me**_

_**But the arms of the ocean delivered me**_

_**Though the pressure's hard to take**_

_**It's the only way I can escape**_

_**It seems a heavy choice to make**_

_**And now I am under all**_

_**And it's breaking over me**_

_**A thousand miles down to the sea bed**_

_**Found the place to rest my head**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me**_

_**And all this devotion was rushing out of me**_

_**In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me**_

_**But the arms of the ocean delivered me**_

_**And it's over**_

_**And I'm going under**_

_**But I'm not giving up**_

_**I'm just giving in**_

_**I'm slipping underneath**_

_**So cold and so sweet**_

_**And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold**_

_**And all this devotion I never knew at all**_

_**In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released**_

_**And the arms of the ocean delivered me**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Deliver me**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Deliver me**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Deliver me**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go**_

_**And it's over**_

_**(Never let me go, Never let me go)**_

_**And I'm going under**_

_**(Never let me go, Never let me go)**_

_**But I'm not giving up**_

_**(Never let me go, Never let me go)**_

_**I'm just giving in**_

_**(Never let me go, Never let me go)**_

_**I'm slipping underneath**_

_**(Never let me go, Never let me go)**_

_**So cold and so sweet**_

_**(Never let me go, Never let me go)**_

I could see people crying a lot after I singed I sort of feel bad for that... After all the rest of the speeches I saw people close the coffin that was the last time I saw Daphne's dead pale body...

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our Sister Daphne and we commit her body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make her face to shine upon him and be gracious unto her and give her peace. Amen." said the Priest, everyone said **'Amen' **The coffin slowly went down I was crying so hard I felt sleepy, miserable, confused, frustrated!, I didn't know what to think now that Daphne is gone forever...everyone left in their cars my Dad pulled up the Car. I just saw the workers burying the coffin in dirt it made Me feel even more depressed "Bloom..." My Mom grabbed my hand I tightly griped on it.

She kissed Me on the forehead. "She wouldn't want us to cry..." she started "God has set her free into a better place where there's no, Anger and Sadness but Happiness where everyone is Happy and living Peacefully." when I was younger my Mom would make Me and Daphne go to church almost every Sunday she was very religious back then...but I always use to hear online sometimes before I was diagnosed with cancer at fourteen I sometimes would look up random things I typed in '_**If you commit suicide will you go to hell?' **_some people said Yes. some people said No. or they're just not for sure it made Me thought that Daphne didn't commit suicide actually because when I saw her in the hospital she didn't look like she felt any pain god was with her all along and knew what she was going through and it was her time to leave...

"I want to go..." I said quietly, my Mom nodded she picked up my cart which had my oxygen tank in it and put it in the Jeep. We left the Funeral "I'll miss you Daphne." I was staring at the window then started to cry again I know my Parents can hear Me but I didn't care I just want to go home and forget about this...once I went into my room and put on my Pj's I stared at the dark night sky. my Parents was already asleep I wasn't it was 3:00 A.M in the morning I went into the kitchen it was pitch dark I thought I was going crazy but I saw visions of 2 little 6 and 10-year-old girls that looked like Me, Stella, Aisha, Tecna, Flora, Musa and Daphne.

"What the hell?" I said to myself

"Okay ready?" said Musa

"Ready." the little Me smiled, the was double dutch jump roping the little Me was so good at it too. then the girls turned into 12 year olds.

"I have a crush." smiled Stella

"Who!?" everyone said happily

"Brandon!" she smiled

"He his hot!" smiled Aisha, Tecna and Musa came walking with a sad face hey I remember this day.

"What's wrong Musa and Tec?" asked Stella

"I'm moving back to my home country..." Musa sighed

"I have to move to L.A because of my parents new jobs." said Tecna a tear shed from her eye everyone got up and hugged them and said _**'I'll Miss you...' **_then it turned into 14-year-old Me, Aisha and Stella

"I feel like something is in my lungs or something." said Me

"What does it feel like bad good?" asked Aisha

"I-I don't know..." The 14-year-old Me started to cough very hard then fell Aisha and Stella gasped Stella grabbed her with all of her strength

"Mrs. Athena!" said Aisha screaming

"What is it?" asked My Mom

"It's Bloom she passed out and we don't know why." cried Stella, I looked so pale it looked like I could die I was taken to the hospital I woke up then asked "What Happened?" my parents and my sister looked at each other than sighed.

"Sweetheart you have..." My Dad couldn't say it.

"You have Thyroid Cancer and we don't know how long you can live..." My Mother said tears coming out of her eyes

"NO, NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" I burst into tears hugging them all. then it turned to Me after what happened a few days ago.

"I love you guys also dad and the rest it's my time to go." Daphne's eyes suddenly closed then the monitor went 'BEEP'

"DAPHNE NO PLEASE DON'T GO!" I screamed and cried "DON'T GO!" I said shaking the pale body

"Bloom!" screamed my Mom

"PLEASE DON'T GO PLEASE! I NEED YOU! YOUR THE BEST OLDER SISTER A LITTLE SISTER COULD EVER HAVE TO KEEP ME GOING AT LIFE!" Bloom cried even harder she started to feel light-headed but she didn't care a doctor came rushing in.

"I'm sorry but you two need to leave." said the doctor a nurse was doing shocking on Daphne

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING!" I screamed, "I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!"

"Bloom come on!" My Mom said grabbing my cart and grabbing me by the shoulder it was that damn difficult My Mom she...she... didn't notice my oxygen tank was broken and the air was coming out of it. how it broken when I dropped it and when she was shaking Daphne like crazy to wake her up.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU YELL AT ME MOM, I'M NOT LEAVING! WITHOUT DAPHNE SHE'S MY OLDER SISTER AND TAUGHT ME A LOT SHE CAN'T GO!" I stomped the ground with my feet

"BLOOM COME ON NOW! I MEAN IT YOUNG LADY!"

Then it went to Stella coming into the hospital angry as ever.

"Where is she where the hell is she!" Stella screamed tears was coming from her eyes.

"Stella, please calm down!" Her Mom told her.

"No, BLOOM COULD HAVE DIED I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER!" she screamed even louder than the visions vanished, then Daphne walked up to Me she was like a ghost spirit.

"Bloom." she smiled at Me

"D...Daphne?" I said in shock

"You can get through life without Me, I love you dearly don't cry for Me everyday...I love you with all of my heart..." she vanished

"Bloom..." I heard a voice, I turned around it was my Dad "What are you doing up this late it's not good for your health."

"I...saw Daphne..." I said still in shock

"What?"

"She talked to Me she was a gosht...you don't believe Me do you?"

"I-I don't know what to believe come on go to bed." he picked up my cart with my oxygen tank, she's right I can't cry everyday about her I'll try...

**This chapter was also sad sorry if I made any of you cry, I'm starting some new stories soon before I go back to school but anyways that's all for now until next chapter **

_**-XOXO StellaSunny**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I lost my Fault in the stars book and I was almost done but it's not lost I left it somewhere I AM SO ANXIOUS TO SEE THE DAMN MOVIE! why am I updating this late? Sorry for the long update couldn't update because of no internet connection from time to time I was somewhere else that day or 2 days. anyways enjoy the chapter :D**

Chapter 6

Bloom couldn't stop thinking about, what Daphne said last night... _"You can get through life without Me, I love you dearly don't cry for Me dearly...I love you with all of my heart..." _

"I'll try." She said to herself hugging her heart pink shaped pillow.

By the next day Bloom returned to support group, like usually Tina was singing about god and how drugs are bad for you and blah blah.

"Welcome back." Sky whispered

"Thanks." Bloom responded

"Sorry for your lost."

"E-Excuse Me?" she stuttered a bit

"I said sorry for your lost I heard about it yesterday on the News."

"Oh..." she sighed "...I really haven't got to know you since I been here."

"You really want to know Me?" she smiled a bit

"Well, yeah I have to make a new Friend some how." she smiled back, the door opened it was Musa her Father was helping her sit down then he left. "Hi, Mus how's your eyes?"

"Who said that?!" Musa asked

"Bloom." said Sky

"Oh, hi Bloom I heard about what happened to your Sister. I'm sorry for your lost."

"No, need to be sorry she's in a better place now where there is no Anger, Pain or Sadness..." She responded, after another long day Musa, Sky and Bloom was standing on the side-walk this was pretty awkward at the moment

"So...how's everyone's day?" Sky asked

"Fine." Bloom responded _'Oh god this is so awkward...' _

"Bad, Riven dumped Me." Musa pouted

"Why?" asked Sky

"Are you two like best friends are something?" Bloom asked "I'm just wondering because it looks like you two know a lot about each other."

"Yeah..." they both said at the same time slowly

"I'm so mad I want to punch him in the FACE!" Musa yelled

"How percentage mad are you?" asked Sky

"A thousand Percent."

He snapped his fingers "I got it toilet paper his damn house."

"Perfect."

"Wow, Wow you guys aren't really goanna do this are you!?" Bloom asked

"Want to tag along?" Sky asked

"I guess." Bloom got out her cell phone for a quick second called her Mom and told her she was hanging out with her Friend for a while.

"Bloom do you happen to have a few dollars?"

"Um..."

**30 minutes later...**

The three arrived at Riven's house with toilet paper and eggs in a little red waggon

"Egg Me." said Musa, Sky gave her an egg and she threw it but she miss "Did I make it?"

"Nope, No." said Bloom and Sky, he gave her another egg she hit the car

"You did it!" smiled Bloom happily

"I did?" asked Musa raising an eyebrow and smiling

"Yep." smiled Sky "Time for my part." he got a toliet paper Bloom grabbed one they both toilet papered the house it looked

"We did a great job..." Bloom said sarcastically.

"I knew that was sarcasm." said Sky

"Oh, really I didn't notice?" she giggled A window opened up from the house

"WHAT THE HELL!?" shouted Riven

"Who's that?" asked Musa

"Riven." Sky whispered in her ear

"Oh, TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING JERK!" She screamed

"Your goanna pay for this I will come at your houses and break your god DAMN WINDOWS!" Riven shot back

"oh like we're scared." laughed Sky and Bloom, Musa went home because her father picked her up.

"You need a ride?" asked Sky

"Well, there's no other way so yeah." Bloom responded they was already 5 minutes into the drive

"So do you like any shows sports etc?" asked Sky

"I like the X factor." Bloom responded "Also Sam and Cat."

"You know Sam and Cat got cancelled right?"

"WHAT!?" she screamed

"Oh god, you scream like someone from a horror movie." He putted a hand to his right ear

"Sorry."

"It got cancelled after 1 season due to twitter things. Sexy twitter things." He smirked

"Oh my god, you Pervert!" she rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"How am I Exactly? I just read the article about it, not gone to Jennette McCurdy's twitter profile page and look at her naked photo's."

"Oh, My bad."

"Nah, it's alright it happens to all Men I think I don't know." they was finally at Bloom's house "It has been a pleasure driving you home Bloom Athena." he smiled "Maybe we can hang out next time..."

"Yeah again Maybe." she smiled then got out the car he left her Mom was standing in the front door smiling. "What are you smiling about?" she asked

"Nothing, he's your boyfriend?" Miriam asked

"God Mom, no he's cute and all but no!" she walked into the house and sat on the couch. "I want to sleep here tonight."

"Alright, you can sleep where ever you want." Miriam handed her a light blue soft blanket, Bloom turned on the TV she couldn't find a channel so she picked a movie called _'Grace.' _

**1 hour and 50 minutes later...**

"Oh, wow that was amazing but where's a sequel if it said to be continued at the end?" Bloom quickly got out her laptop and looked for **'Grace.' **there was no prequel "That's so not fair what happens to the girl does she die!? does she live and does her Mom married the singer?" She asked herself, there was a lot of thoughts going through her mind about the damn movie. "I might be crazy for doing this." She sended a letter to the Creator.

_Dear, Liam William I was wondering does Grace dies in the movie? or does her Mom marries the man Singer that she had her eye on for a while? I just want to know why there isn't a sequel to this!, __**Sincerely Bloom Anne Athena. **_

When Bloom woke up she quickly checked her Email no reply she sighed. "Well, Grace the movie looks like your sequel is probably gonna take 40 years." she rolled her eyes.

**That's the end of this chapter and yes Sam & Cat did get cancelled after 1 season I guess you guys thought I was making that up nope I was not but I bet pretty much everyone knew that it ended after 1 season XD, and if you have any suggestions for the story I would be happy to hear about them like always until next chapter soon I'll be starting a new series called Northwest High it was one of my previous stories it might be posted Today, Tomorrow whatever time it is. **

_**- XOXO StellaSunny**_

_**Always keep shining like the sunny sun c : **_


	6. Author's note

**I don't know when I'm goanna update again because my Computer is broken : ( it didn't want to be nice to Me today and I'm typing from my tablet I don't know when my computer will be fixed but I'll be missing a few updates for a couple of days an also my new series Northwest high won't be starting either until it's fixed :/ again so sorry but stay Sunny : D **


	7. Chapter 7

You guys are lucky I can do this from a tablet mostly XD because this was hard. so enjoy the chapter :-)

Bloom texted Sky quickly about the movie she watched last night she couldn't stop thinking about it and how there is no damn sequel!

- Have you ever read the book or seen the movie called Grace?

- No, and plus I don't do the whole chick flick thing unless I'm most likely dragged into it

Bloom giggled a little she liked Sky a lot but she's not taking a risk on having a boyfriend

-I promise you it's not a chick flick, it's about a little girl who has cancer And etc.

-Itresting alright then

"Who are you texting?" Asked Miriam with a warm smile

"No..." Bloom paused "A guy friend."

"Is it Sky?" She laughed a little Bloom nodded "Oh Stella called this morning and asked if you wanted to go shopping with her and Musa?"

"Musa?!" She said confused

"She's just in town for a few days."

Bloom quickly got dressed her Mom dropped her off at the mall, Bloom remembered when her and Daphne use to shop here all the time during the weekends Boom is trying not to think about it.

"Bloom I'm so glad to see you." Musa hugged her gently "I heard that you had-" Bloom cut her off

"Thyroid Cancer?...yeah I-I know." Bloom sighed

"I'm also sorry for you're lost at least Daphne's in a better place now."

Bloom wished that everyone she knew would stop bringing that up even her name **_'Daphne'_**

"So...now that's, that is out of way let's do some shopping." said Stella slowly, the 3 of the girls went to 8 stores and got a lot of outfits.

"OMG! This dress is o cute I would totally die-..." Stella paused Bloom heard what she said. "I mean... i'm just goanna check this out and buy it." She quickly went to the counter

"I thinkI'm goanna go my Mom is probably waiting for Me." Said Bloom with a sigh

"Do you need some help with your bags?" Asked Musa, Bloom shook her head "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Bloom responded she walked out the store, Stella thought that Bloom was mad at her but sh wasen't. Bloom needed some time alone to herself, she been walking for about 10 minutes now and boy we'rent those bags heavy Bloom coughed a little a person noticed her actually it was...

"Do you need some help miss?" He asked

"Sky what?..." Bloom said confused

"It's a long story I got dragged here by my sister and Mom." He smiled a little, Bloom tried not to blush Sky helped her with her bags.

"So this grace movie thing?..." Sky started

"It's a 5 star movie." Bloom responded "I carried it with Me just in case." She handed the movie to him.

"I've been looking all over...oh is this your friend?" Asked Miriam

"Mom..." Bloom blushed

"I'm Sky Henry Mrs. Athena a friend of your daughter." He shook her hand

"What a gentlemen you are." Miriam smiled, Sky sister texted herb

"I got to go." Sky handed the bags to Miriam "See you later Bloom." He smiled going back the other way.

"How much things did you get?" Asked Miriam

"A bunch of things." Bloom responded

Helooks like more than A friend to Me."

"Mom! He's not boyfriend he's just a normal guy friend okay!?" she yelled

"Okay, calm down my mistake."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so frustrated I just wanted to be alone all by myself." When Bloom got home she was outside in the night with stars ith a flash light and paper writing about something to Daphne.

_Daphne, this is you're sister speaking well...actually writing this to you. When I look at the stars I think about you because I always opens up to you when I didn't speak to anyone I'm sorry for all the times argued and fight and not to speak to each other for so long. I'm sorry I was sometimes always was mean. We shared, snatched you made me smile, laugh, you are my luck, you are my support and also best friend. You could say we're like Anna and Elsa from frozen. _

"That was a nice thing to write." Said a familiar voice

"Who said that?" Bloom asked a little frightened and scared.

"Me." It was Daphne but she was a spirit she sat next to Bloom.

"Am I dreaming?! I must be going crazy again!"

"No, you're not dreaming I'm actually talking to you." She smiled

"But your a damn spirit!"

"Exactly."

"So...How's it like in heaven?"

"Amazing! I even got see Jesus and God." She said happily

"What does God look like?"

"I can't tell you...I can still see you're still sad about Me leaving the world huh?"

"I'm sorry. I'm try in my best to not be sad okay!?" A tear came grm her right eye

"No, need to apologize you're just lost and forgot what happiness felt like." They both saw a truck pull up it was their Dad coming from work "No one else can see Me but you." Bloom nodded a little their Dad had something in his hand

"Hey, Bloom I have a surprise for ya." Said Oritel he handed it to her it was a little orange kitty

"Dad, thank you I love her." Bloom smiled.

"No problem kiddo." He went inside the house

"So, what are you going to name the kitty?" Asked Daphne

"Hmm..." Bloom thinked for a quick second "Hiyori." She smiled

"My favorite character from Noragami that Hiyori?" She asked with a smile

"Yeah, because she's brave, kind and tough like you." Bloom smiled back

**That's the end of that chapter I have a new story called 'Trying to remember' you guys can check it out if ou want until next time Xoxo StellaSunny stay always sunny like the sun :-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

Bloom P.O.V

"Well... I think I must get back." Said Daphne

"Oh..." I sighed "Okay...then..."

"You'll do fine without Me..." she smiled at Me

I gave a weak smile back you know what? I actually wish I could hug her but I can't because she's this spirit good gohst rson which I my sister. "Take care I'll talk to you very soon." Daphne said happily she disappeared in a golden light which sort of have hurted my eyes but I'm fine now.

"Oh, Bloom." Said my Mom walking from the porch. "It's 11 P.M and you're still out here.

"I saw Daphne... I said slowly she gave Me a confused look like I'm crazy or something.

"What? God damn it Bloom Anne Athena! I do not like lying in or outside this holy house!" She shot back at Me looks like someone needs nap.

"Mom you got to believe Me I did see her."

"I'm so sorry sweet heart." She hugged Me closely

"Its okay."

"After your older sister passing, somethings might change like no going into Daphne's room."

"Why?"

"Because you might have a mental break down."

"Um...I guess I will huh?" I responded petting Hiyori, I stood up with her My Mom picked up my tank and back into the house we go. Once I got to my room Hiyroi was on my dresser while I was drawing in my sketch pad did I ever mention I'm a drawer? Of course not I think.

"Look Hiyroi that's Me living a normal and healthy life." I smiled while pointing at it she purred on my arm. There's no way I'm goanna beat this damn thyroid cancer if it's even possible because I think I only have one more year left to live my life. One day my Mother told Me that if she loses Me she's not having anymore kid and she made a promise on that.

I heard this one time if you make a wish on the full moon you got to make your goal to make that wish by, hard work etc. Sky suddenly called Me.

"Hello? " I answered

"OH MY GOD HOW COME THERE ISN'T A SEQUEL TO THIS!? T-THIS IS LIKE THE BEST MOVIE IN HISTORY!" He screamed so loudly I had to pull my cell phone away from my ear I laughs at what he said.

"That's the same thing I said I sended an email but I didn't get no reply." I responded

"Sorry I screamed I think I got to excited or something." He smirked a little

"Nah, it's alright it happens..." I heard some smashing noises in the background "Uh...is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but Musa is here in my room with Me which is down stairs smashing things like a maniac."

"Oh my god is she okay? What happened!?"

"Chill Bloom so here's the details Riven sender a disturbing message to her that I had to read to her I don't even know why the hell she has a phone if she's blind! And also it's because of after what we did remember?"

"Yeah I still remember that day, and Sky the reason she has a phone because Verizon made a phone for blind people it talks because some how the phone is very smart."

"Oh, no wonder it talked."

"Oh yeah... so what did the message say?"

"Um..I uh..."

"Sky just tell Me later then, and I have to tell you something crazy."

"I have to ask you first."

"Okay..."

"Will you go on a date with Me?"

"Uh...A just a friend's date."

"Okay good enough I got to go I'll pick you up tomorrow around 6." He said quickly then hung up. The reason I can't be his girlfriend is because I don't want to mess up anything the reason is that I'm like a ticking bomb and one day everything just blows!

The next day I was looking for a dress wear I don't know which one to pick.

"This one!?" I said looking in the mirror "Or this one!?"

"Bloom, Sky is here!" Shouted my Mom

"Shit! Just a second!" quickly putted on the red polka dot drew then lip gloss then I came down stairs.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Sky smiled at Me I blushed a little.

"Thanks..." I responded with a little smile

"Don't be out too late." Said my Mom

"We won't I'll have her back by 9 sharp." Sky said, then we're off I still wonder what that message said.

"So what did the message say?" I asked

"Who?" Sky responded confused

"Riven!"

"Oh, I figured you would ask that here I wrote it down on a piece of paper." He handed to Me

"Wow..."

"I know...just pure evil, cuss, harsh words."

I hope Riven doesn't talk like that to his mother with that dirty mouth!

"So what crazy thing did you wanted to tell me?" Sky asked Me

"You can sort of call me crazy but I talked to my sister that died a few weeks ago."

"Um...I don't uh...know to respond to that... I'm not saying your crazy but Is it possible to speak to a good spirit from heaven?"

"No one else could see her only I could and like that night after her funeral I started to see visions of my past and how I got thyroid cancer when my friends moved it was freaking crazy..."

"Visions of the past one of my family members been through that and they thought he was crazy as hell."

"Wow...so did he had to go to the hospital!?"

"I think they putted him in a mental hospital for about 3 to 4 years."

"Damn, well I'm glad my parents didn't do that to me." Sky can be a good friend to talk to a few days ago I told him how much I love to draw and see art. I'm just glad he understands me a little or a lot I don't know I still try to keep my distance away from begin his girlfriend.

" So where are you taking me?" I asked

"Well it's a surprise." He responded smiling at me I want to know so badly!

**There you go a cliff hanger i think. I am goanna go back to writing stories I never posted so bye! team awkward I'm Jk **

**-stellasunny**


	9. Chapter 9: Keep Fighting Bloom

**Okay, I'm back and I decided not to stop the story so I'm going to try my best to make the chapters even longer so you all can enjoy it so I hope you all like this chapter^^**

Bloom was so un-patient she needed to know where Sky was taking her right here and now she needed to know badly. "Okay, where are you taking me?" Bloom asked

"We're here but your goanna have to close your eyes." Sky smiled he opened the door for her, Bloom sighed she was still inpatient she closed her eyes and they was walking for about 2 minutes. "Are we there yet?" Bloom asked

"Yeah, okay now you can open your eyes." Sky responded, Bloom opened her eyes she gasped in happiness it was the art museum sometimes when she go to support group she sometimes always talk about how she loves art a lot with Sky and the other's. "No, way how did you know I love art this much?" She asked with a warm smile

"You talk about how you love art a lot in support group so I just thought of this." He responded. Bloom looked around she was blushing a little as well, Bloom thought he wasn't doing this so she can admit that she like him he actually cared about her that's the sweetest thing anyone has done for her before. Bloom looked at the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sky asked her, Bloom nodded there was tears coming from her eyes.

"Thank you." Bloom looked at him and smiled, but what will be even more exciting if the author responded to her E-Mail that's what she really wanted actually but this was better. "No, problem." He smiled back at her they walked around the museum there was beautiful art everywhere there was one where there was two sisters laying heads on each other and their braids we're together Bloom quickly walked away from that she's still trying her best not to think about Daphne again.

then she walked to another painting and it was a fist and a pink power around it and it said 'FIGHT CANCER.' Bloom sighed after all that fun around the museum there was a little girl smiling. "Hello." the little girl smiled she was about 7 years old.

"Hi." Bloom smiled back, while putting her hair behind her right ear

"What's that in your nose?" she asked while tilting her head a little

"It's called a breathing tube."

"There you are Julie I am so sorry if she's bothering you." said the little girl's Mother.

"Oh, no she isn't." Bloom responded, she bent down to Julie's height she looked so adorable

"What's your name?" asked Julie

"Bloom."

"Can I try those tubes?" she asked in an adorable way

"Sure." Bloom smiled she putted the tubes in the girl's nose

"It tickles." she giggled happily.

"I know it always does." Bloom giggled, Bloom sort of was losing air and felt so dizzy like she was going to pass out Bloom quickly took the tubes back. "Bye Bloom." Julie smiled then walked away holding hands with her mother, Sky chuckled at that it was so cute and adorable also so nice. Sky took Bloom back home.

"I had a great time with you Sky." Bloom said

"I did too and maybe that author might just respond to your email." He winked at her, she gave a small blush then got out the car he left she waved her parents weren't in the house but they was in the back yard doing the ice-bucket challenge for 'ALS' which stands for Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Bloom just standed there looking at the window, she wish she can do the things other people do but she can't. She has a tube down her throat that helps her breathe everyday with a machine that can't get wet, she has to take medication, sometimes she even wonder what is there to live for?

Bloom felt tears coming down her face she was staring down at the floor she probably only had 1 year left to beat this thyroid cancer but she thought she wasn't going to make it after all of the pain she been through since she was 14 years old, her Mom and Dad came back in and saw her crying Miriam went over to her. "Sweet heart what's wrong?" she asked her.

"Nothing, I-I just saw something sad." Bloom lied, she quickly walked to her room and locked the door she saw her kitty sleeping on her bed Bloom sat on her bed she day dreamed about what it would look like if she didn't have thyroid cancer and she had a free healthy life and maybe what if Bloom didn't move away along with all of her friends? that's when Bloom felt some more tears running down her face. by the next day Bloom woke up screaming her head off like something was stabbing her to death so much in the neck her Mother came rushing in the room. "Bloom are you alright talk to me!" Her mother shouted at her

"I can't breathe!, I can't breathe!" Bloom screamed she was so scared she thought she was going to die, Miriam shouted Oritel's name to get the car started Oritel called the hospital as quickly as he can Miriam carried Bloom to the car and putted her in the back seat. Oritel didn't care if he got pulled over he was driving really fast to get to the hospital he already lost one daughter and he's not going to lose another one.

**Bloom P.O.V **

I woke up staring at a white ceiling I wonder what happened did my oxygen tank go out again I don't know all I could see was blurriness in my eye sight then it went clear again I could see my Mom and Dad crying like never before they must be worried sick about me, My Mom was sitting next to me my Dad was talking to the doctor. "Bloom, your awake I'm so glad your okay." my Mom said I could see the tears in her eyes. so this is what it sort of felt like to die? I thought to myself was I really on the edge of my death right now? because I think I woke up this morning screaming like a maniac l-like Michael Myers was stabbing me in my chest then cut off my head to eat it like in those Halloween movies.

Actually fuck it I don't even want to know why what was the cause of me not to breathe, after my Mom lost Daphne she promised she would never have anymore children that's why she doesn't want to lose me people do care but why do I feel like people don't it might be because of my depression that I have and god knows I been battling with depression ever since I stopped begin so active and talking to others, but I never had thoughts of sucide I just wished I would die already but if I died right now, right here on this hospital bed I know that everyone would be heart-broken and I would be hurting the ones that I love the most.

And if I hurt them I would regret it while I'm in heaven because I would be wishing to go back to my body but I'll probably be reincarnated into someone else's or animals body. I remember this song called 'Tears of an angel.' that use to play on the radio almost all the time when my neighborhood heard about me having cancer for the very first time at age 14 everyone supported me all the way gave me gifts, cards, a lot of bears and balloons they believed I could beat this aggressive Thyroid Cancer I've been battling for the past 3 years I hear that a lot of women beat breast cancer, regular cancer anything but me? I'm still trying my best.

It's like a battle wound in my heart that makes me weak almost everyday the cancer does it to me my depression makes me want to not talk to anyone, say hi, be happy all the time like I use to I miss all that I can't enjoy life now because it's like either I stop breathing and die or I stop breathing then I make it this happened to many times I just want to it to stop I remember when I was 6 years old I got a swing set for the very first time of my life I was so happy and me and Daphne would swing on it almost all the time my Dad would push me high up in the air Mom would push Daphne I can still feel my feet felt like it's touching the air and my long red hair going back and forth to my ears feeling the wind behind me.

Also I remember when it was summer time me and my friends would splash water, at each other throw pies, anything, at each other even do pranks but If I keep thinking about the past I'll never see what the future will hold for me but right now I'm just stuck to a hospital bed probably crying again because I can feel tears coming down my face praying to myself that nothing bad like this will ever happen again to me because this happened when Daphne was already on the edge of death I kept screaming and I'm done talking about it just making me think about it I don't know.

Every time I go to school I see people playing sports running down the halls anything and me I can't do anything of those things and even some people would even stare at me weird because of the breathing tubes in my nose and I always sit at lunch alone no one wants to be with me it sometimes lead me to think people hate me because of my cancer also made me want to commit suicide but there was a one friend who always sat next to me when I was alone and sat by side when nobody wouldn't her name was Maria she cared about a lot of people and helped a lot of people with everything she was like best friend in high school.

The Nurse came in it pulled me out of my thoughts my Mom got up and talked to her I hope it's not anything bad I could hear them whispering and my Mom was staring back and forth at me I could here the name 'Sky' in their conversation my Mom just nodded then the nurse left then Sky came in the room I smiled happily, I admit it I was happy to see him. "I heard about what happened this morning and I couldn't stop thinking about you." My Mom smiled at me then she left the room she always think we're boyfriend and girlfriend but we're not how many times do I have to get that through her head oh well I guess parents just know what's going on with their sons or daughters.

Sky sat next to me I sighed I can't believe he came maybe my Mom or Dad found my phone and called him I couldn't stop staring at his gorgeous blue eyes and it wonderful short blonde hair I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't I wish I could say how much I love him but no, this is the risk I can't take because if we started to date you'll never know what could happen to me. then a nurse walked in the room with Musa she was helping her to take a seat Musa sat down "Hey, who was in the hospital again?" Musa asked confused oh that's right she can't see I forgot Sky whispered to her.

"Oh, Bloom I hope you are okay." Musa said to me she said that she got a message from her phone as well am I really that close to Musa and Sky well we do hang out a lot sometimes but we don't tell each other everything I'm just happy that they both cared I'm just glad I'm not the only one who suffers from something I guess my life is like the fault in our stars yeah that girl named Hazel Grace who has the same cancer as me is my life a book? because the character Hazel describes so much about me and my life if we met it would be so fun if we met in real life as well but it was just a movie and a book that stared Shailene Woodley and Ansel Elgort who played Hazel Grace and Augustus Waters I guess both characters describes me and Sky and at the same time.

**Hey everyone yes I did all of those paragraphs by myself and yay I made it over 2,000 words! XD I'll try to do it next time as well bye pls review thanks. **

**-XOXO Stella Sunny**


End file.
